


Dream, Nightmare, New Reality?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay Male Character, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is a bit nuts, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, No Underage Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry wasn't sure if this was a dream, nightmare, some alternate reality but he figured since he was in it, he might as well enjoy it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 238
Kudos: 934





	1. Chapter 1

Harry wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe he was lost in some made-up world because dear old Auntie hit him with her skillet again or maybe Vernon hit him again? It didn't matter right now as he was staring at a huge man telling him that he was a wizard. Harry tried not to laugh but a giggle did escape. A wizard. Dudley must have watched that movie Merlin again which explained why he got punished. His relatives hated anything to do with magic and Dudley most likely left the telly on with the movie playing passing the blame to Harry. Well, might as well enjoy it while he can. He would pay Dudley back later. "Right, a wizard. Next, you will claim I am Merlin." 

He could see his aunt and uncle staring at the huge man. Vernon finally snapped out of it. "We won't have any of that nonsense around here."

Ok, maybe this wasn't some dream caused by a skillet. Maybe he was dead and this was his version of getting even with his relatives or perhaps some waiting room before heading to heaven or -..no he wasn't going down as of yet. He frowned. It had to be. "I am just Harry." He wondered if this is why they warned people about not taking drugs or seeing a doctor if they hit their heads. If it was, he could see why people did drugs, an interesting experience but he wasn't sure he wanted to repeat it unless he could get some revenge against- no, drugs, dreams, life, sadly for you, Harry, just doesn't work that way. So let's enjoy this one while we can.

"Well, just Harry. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? " 

Harry enjoying hearing Dudley whimper a bit as he flashes back to the snakes at the zoo. He giggled a bit again. "Define anything happening?" In for a penny in for a pound. The huge man didn't reply but held out an envelope. Wait, he was touching an envelope. He wasn't sure of dream etiquette but should he be able to touch things and have them feel real? He opened the letter. 

Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry looked up at the big man, was he growing? He was very imposing. He glanced to the ruined door. Vernon decided to make his voice known. He wondered if how Vernon would look stuffed with a sock in his mouth? He hoped his dream would allow it to happen. "He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in, we’d put a stop to this rubbish!"

Wait? What? What was going on? Maybe it wasn't a dream. "You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?" No, it had to be a dream as he looked at his uncle's gun. It was bent and twisted. The huge man did it. That only happened in cartoons. So, dream. 

"I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up. And we got landed with you."

"What blown up?" Harry was sure this wasn't a dream, well, he thought it was a bit of a nightmare combined with a bit of a dream at first, but now he was thinking this was real. "You told me my parents died in a car crash!" A car crash that saddled him with them. He cursed whatever fickle fate was watching over his life. His guardian angel must be on a permanent holiday. 

"He'll not be going!" Vernon's voice snapped Harry back to his reality. It just figured he was about to buy into this wizarding business when Vernon's voice reminded him that Vernon was the one in charge. Harry wasn't sure what was said as he was trying to process everything when he was taken by the big man, yes, he had to have grown, and they left his relatives' behind. 

_________________________________________________________________

Harry wasn't sure where the big dude disappeared to after they left the bank. He was floating as he looked around at all the different shops. He had money. He began to sing to himself. 

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha aha  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world  
It's a rich man's world

He couldn't wait to spend it on things for himself. Yes, he had a list he had to get but nothing was going to be for Dudley. He looked at the list and decided to get clothes first. He was so tired of wearing clothes that just didn't fit and were his cousins. He entered into Twilfitt and Tatting's. He liked what he had seen in the windows. "May I help you?" An elderly man was behind a counter.

"Yes, I want the jersey in the window as well as new school robes, trousers, socks, the whole kit if you please." Harry wanted the green jersey more than anything. It looked warm and he loved green. Harry handed him the list he had spent the night writing out. He had added the stuff he had heard his aunt mention to his uncle regarding what Dudley needed for school and he wanted the same things. 

"Indeed? May I suggest the Second Hand Robe Shop?" The elderly man looked down his nose at Harry. 

"You may suggest but that doesn't mean I want to shop there. If you don't want my money, I can go across the road-" Harry jingled the pouch the goblins had provided after they had ridden on the carts. 

"I see." The elderly man pointed to a stool. "Let's get you measured, Mr?"

"Heir Potter." Hmm...his uncle was right, money does talk. He had thought the man meant talking talking but now he got the real meaning. Harry wasn't sure why the man's face went a bit pale. He hoped he didn't faint. He was enjoying this new reality. He wasn't sure what the goblins meant when they called him that and he had an appointment to see them later. The carts didn't agree with the big hairy dude who wanted to leave. Harry shrugged his shoulders but agreed to return when the goblins asked. Who knew his imagination could be so wild? Goblins who ran a bank. He also had money in this wild world. Maybe he was in a coma like in those programs his aunt watches during the day. It would explain a lot. Yeah, a coma worked. 

Harry was happy as he walked down Diagon Alley. The clerk shrunk his bags for him. He decided to go and get his potion ingredients. After the big guy left him at the Leaky Cauldron last night, Harry was able to go to the book store with one of the waitresses from the Cauldron. She helped him pick up a few books from his list for school as well as adding several she felt he would need. She also warned him to get extra ingredients and to make sure they were fresh not the packaged stuff. Harry was going to follow her advice. After all, why else would she be in his dream if not to be helpful?

He opened the door to the Apothecary. He stepped into the store and was engulfed in a sea of blackness. He stepped back and looked up. He saw a tall man staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't believe the man. He had a glow around him. He wasn't sure why but he did. Maybe he was an angel? "Hello, Angel." 

"I am not an angel. I never have been nor shall I be one. I-"

"Sure, sure. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I am not sure what I am doing but I need to get my ingredients for the class. I was told the teacher was stern but from what I read of Severus Snape, the man seems to be a god." Harry leaned forward a bit as if to whisper. "Even if I don't believe this wizarding business, I still want to meet him." 

"What do you mean wizarding business?"

Harry frowned for a second but figured the man had to be in the store to help him for a reason. Perhaps this Angel was to help him get through the coma. Perhaps it was like in those programs his aunt watched where the person got to speak to someone who would listen and help the person in the coma. "This huge man showed up yesterday, said I was a wizard." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "My aunt and uncle weren't happy but he took me from them and brought me here. It's been fun. I even got to buy clothes. I have my own clothes for the first time, ever!" Harry's voice got a bit louder at the end but he wasn't worried, this was his dream after all. 

"Indeed."

"Yes, indeed. You want to see?" Harry started to pull the small packages out of his pockets trying to keep his trousers from falling down. "What's your name? I figure I finally got my own guardian angel now, right? I think the old one must have been on holiday forever or dead. I vote dead but let's think positive. Maybe he just retired." 

"I am Severus Snape." Severus was also very confused. "You are?" 

"Wow, oh wow. You're him. Yes." Harry almost bounced up and down. Fine, he started bouncing up and down. Forgetting about his new clothes. "Oh, I'm Harry." Harry held out his hand remembering his manners, finally.

"Potter?" 

"Yes, hey how come everyone knows who I am? Oh, I get it. It's because it's my dream." Harry moved a bit and saw the store. "Oh, boy, this looks so amazing. The book I read last night mentioned a few things that weren't on my list. I mean, honestly, how come they weren't? It's like I am going to be behind everyone who has been in this reality?" 

_________Sev POV for a bit_______________

Severus was still trying to process everything when he looked down and the boy was gone. He turned around and saw the boy by the barrels of fresh ingredients. He had a lot of questions he was going to be asking Albus Dumbledore tonight but right now, he was going to help Harry Potter. He wondered where the assigned professor was. He was aware that Minerva was still at her sister's. "Mr. Potter-"

"Harry." Harry was reading the different signs and looking at the supply list. "Oh, this smells so nice. I like Lavender." Harry picked up the scoop and started to fill a bag. 

"Harry, who has been taking you shopping?" 

"A big man with a lot of hair on his face." Harry didn't look up as he kept filling the bag. He held it up. "Enough?"

"You need to weigh it. You only need a half a pound." Severus watched the boy put it on the scale. It was almost two pounds but the boy didn't care as he moved on to the next item. Lots of hair? "Hagrid?" 

"He is in the pub if you want to check." Harry was counting the Bicorn Horn. "Should I get more? It says three dozen."

"Yes, another dozen won't hurt." Severus wasn't very happy with learning that Hagrid was out drinking while leaving the boy alone in Diagon Alley. "Where have you been so far?" 

"The bank, the goblins said I was Heir Potter and gave me a pouch of money to buy things. I got clothes." 

"I see. Books?" 

"I went last night with one of the waitresses from the Cauldron. She helped me pick out a few books." 

Severus frowned. There were no waitresses at the Leaky Cauldron. "You stayed at the Leaky Cauldron last night?" Harry held up another bag. "Add another six." Severus automatically answered. He wished the Board would permit the extra needed ingredients. They only provided enough on the list for if a student did every single potion perfectly. 

"Yes, I get to stay there until I get to ride a train. I have never been on a train before." 

"How would you like to stay with me at Hogwarts?" Severus was not going to permit the boy to remain unattended in Diagon Alley. The boy also needed a reality check as well as he wanted to have Poppy examine him. 

Harry stopped and looked up at him. "Honestly? Are you sure you aren't an angel?" 

"I am positive and I do not make fake invitations to my quarters." 

"Sure, Angel, I will come with you. It beats returning to the boring room or my relatives. I like this coma. It is the best one so far. However, I need to finish this shopping. It seems strange to do so much shopping in a dream but I always wanted to be able to buy clothes that would be mine as well as books. Dudley can't destroy anything since it's a dream." 

Severus was wondering if a mental health exam might be needed too. 

__________________Back to Harry's POV_______________________

Yes, it had to be a dream or coma. Harry was staring at a huge castle that even had its own bridge. They were walking across the bridge and Harry had never seen anything so amazing. Even the way they got here. Granted it made me a bit sick but perhaps it was medicine time wherever he was. He felt his eyes must be bulging out of his head. He was also a bit tired. Medicine would do that, he was sure. He had heard of it on the telly. "Angel, you have a big house." Harry saw the lake, a huge football field with some strange circles in the air, as well as a forest off in the distance. "You must be rich!" 

"I do not own Hogwarts. I just work and reside here as you will for the next seven years." 

Harry frowned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remain in a coma for seven years but hey, if he didn't have to see his relatives, it might be worth it. It would also keep him from killing them or something else. As it was, he was sure his aunt and uncle wouldn't be happy to arrive home to a load of moldy pink, formerly white, laundry that he accidentally forgot to put in the dryer. He giggled at the idea it was an accident. "I feel like some Disney dude who fell in love with a princess. I guess that must mean you are the princess too since you live in a castle." 

Severus almost choked. "I am not a princess." 

Harry waved his hand at him. "Sure, sure, whatever you say. Not an angel, not a princess, I think you are in denial." 

"Mental health exam is needed."

"It might help with your denial. Besides this is my dream, so therefore, you are either an Angel or a princess." Harry looked up at him. "I would stick with the being an Angel. People get so upset about royalty lately. It's just not worth the drama being a princess these days."

"Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was a bit surprised to see a court jester appear at the huge set of double doors. It had to be a court jester with that outfit. Yellow with something moving on the cloth, what else could it be? It did fit with the whole princess thing. "If you aren't a princess then why is there a court jester or do they prefer clown, over there?" Harry pointed to the weirdest looking old dude with the ugliest outfit he had ever had the misfortune of seeing. "Clown? I like court jester, it fits with this whole Merlin, princess stuff, doesn't it?" Harry had a smile on his face. Perhaps he would get to go to the circus too. The zoo was fun, well not for Dudley but he wouldn't be in his dream. A circus would be amazing. He looked around to see if a circus appeared. He shrugged, perhaps it didn't fit in the dream as of yet. Maybe he needed to finish the princess one first. He could always think about a circus later and see if one appeared. 

"Indeed." His angel was going to have to get over that word. It was boring. His angel needed some snazzing up a bit. He wondered if sparkles would do it? Harry looked black outfit. No, he didn't want to ruin it. He liked the outfit. It was better than what the clown was wearing. 

"Severus, what is going on?" 

What was with the eyes? Did he have stars in his eyes? Now, he got why people didn't care for clowns. It was hard to figure them out. The clown was missing a red nose. Harry decided he wanted a red nose and waved his hand. Red nose was now included. He ignored the talking. He figured it had to be like those movies where they have people talking in the background while the main character, that would be me he laughed, did something. Harry kept walking as the princess stopped to talk to the clown and he hoped the woman wasn't the clown's wife. She didn't seem as fun but she didn't deserve to be married to the old clown.

He entered into a huge hall with knights in it. A huge staircase and more doors. This was it. Every would-be prince's dream. It was a huge castle, knights, princess, court jesters, and so much space. It even had huge pictures of people he didn't know. He even had a pouch of gold. He was thankful it was a dream as it meant that he wouldn't be cleaning the place. Yes, officially the best coma ever. He would have to make sure his Aunt used the same skillet next time. Harry ran back outside. "Hey Angel, you can keep telling me this isn't a dream but it has to be. There is no way it isn't." Harry ran back inside. Harry was doing a little dance as he sang at the top of his lungs. It was his dream after all. 

No more toys to put the toys away after Dudley's playing  
No more books to hide from Dudley  
No more crayons to pick up after Dudley  
No more it's time to clean up according to the Wicked Aunt Pet  
No more plates to wash and dry and put away hoping I will get some food  
No more cups to wash and dry and put away hoping I will get something to drink  
No more no more no more no more

Harry skipped to the doorway. "Hey Angel, does food, drink, and perhaps snacks come included in this package deal? I am a bit hungry since I didn't get to eat for the last few days. Oh, we need to go and visit the goblins. They wanted to see me later." Harry waved his arms, flapping them around. "Look, I can play inside and not get into trouble or well, just play." Harry spun himself around, laughing as he stopped and felt a bit dizzy.

Harry went back to dancing as he danced his way back to his Angel. He loved being so free. It was amazing. Able to say what he wanted, needed, or even desired and having it appear was incredible. "Angel?" Harry tugged the black cloth. "Tell the clown to go away and let's have some food. I know, let's have ice cream, I always wanted to try it." Harry looked at the woman. "Are you a highlander? My cousin watches a telly program called Highlander but it's a guy, not a girl." 

"I am Scottish if that is what you are asking." 

"Cool as long as you keep your head." Harry warned. He figured it was better to warn her just in case. He didn't want anyone to lose their heads. It would be messy and sticky. Harry didn't like messy or stickiness. Harry tilted his head as he looked at her. She didn't seem as fun as the court jester and his Angel. "So Princess Buttercup, shall we go and get some food?" Harry's stomach made a loud growling noise. "See, it's saying feed me." 

"Do not call me Princess Buttercup." 

"Severus, perhaps your views might be considered. I believe a trip to Poppy would be a great idea." 

Harry wasn't sure why the Highlander wanted him to see a flower but hey if he got some food, he was game for it. "Wait, she isn't related to my aunt? Because if she is, no way Jose. I am not having another woman hitting me with a skillet. I like this coma dream and I don't want it to disappear. Who knows what another skillet to the head might do? I might end up in some weird cartoon because Dudley has a brain of a flea and that is his intelligence level. I might up being Wiley E. Coyote or something." Harry started backing up. He knew where the forest was and it did seem a bit interesting. Something new to explore. 

"She will not hit you. I can assure you of that personally." 

Harry stopped moving. If his angel said she wouldn't hit him, he believed him. The clown's nose was gone. Harry waved his hand and the nose was back. This time he was going to make sure it stuck. Harry giggled as the nose started blinking. "Come on, my boy, let's have Poppy take a look at you." 

At the words, my boy, Harry's eyes went big. He started backing up. "You, you-oh, no, Uncle Vernon, I am not having you end this dream just so you can hit me. Nope, nope, not happening." Harry took off for the forest. 

___________________________Sev's POV________________________

Severus pulled out his wand and went to stun the boy but he was zigzagging and his movements weren't predictable. "Just great." Severus glared at Dumbledore before he started to run after the boy. The brat was fast, he had to give the boy that much credit. He would have appreciated the boy's dodging skills if it wasn't for him chasing the boy. "I warned Albus that the boy wasn't normal and abused." He waved his wand and set a sticking charm across the field hoping it would stop the boy. He slowed to a walk. The charm would do its work. His hope died as the boy turned around and headed for the bridge instead. He cast a sticking charm and again the boy turned. No, it couldn't be? He cast a sticking charm on the third side, the boy turned and was heading straight for him. Severus stopped and waited but so did the boy. 

Severus took a step, the boy took a step back. "Harry, I won't hurt you. I promise." He remained still as did the boy. Not abused, my arse. Severus was going to curse the old man to the seventh gates of hell and back. It wasn't just a vivid imagination as Dumbledore was hoping to get him and Minerva to believe. No, while the boy was opened and wild right now, it was only because he believed it was a dream. He wasn't about to say it. "Harry." He could see the boy looking for an escape. He didn't want to use magic on the boy but he couldn't permit him to escape and he had a feeling the boy would succeed if he tried. He pulled out his potion pouch. He hoped this worked. The boy moved closer. He wasn't expecting the boy to move closer to him. He thought he was going to have to bribe him or spell a potion into him. He had thought he was going to have to use a sleep potion but if this worked. "Come on, Harry, you want to see what potions I have?" 

"Potions? Like magical potions?" Harry walked toward him. 

"Yes, these are the end results of those ingredients we got earlier. You want to see?" Severus couldn't believe this was working. Perhaps because the boy believed it was a dream and Dumbledor was still on the stairs of Hogwarts. He thought about sending a sticking charm to Dumbledore to keep him on the stairs. 

Harry almost ran to him. He looked at the potion pouch. "What do they do, Angel? Is there one to make clown-Vernon go away?" 

"They do a variety of things however, that isn't your uncle. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is the one who invited you here." Severus was hoping this would work. It wouldn't work if the boy was terrified of Dumbledore. 

"Sure, right." Harry's voice was filled with disbelief. 

"How about I promise that you will not be leaving?" Severus was going to make sure the boy didn't leave. He wasn't going back to those muggles. No protection was worth what he expected the boy had endured. Severus saw the boy search his face for signs of lying. "I did say seven years."

Harry's smile returned. He jumped up and down. "You did, you did." He started to clap. 

Severus rolled up his potion pouch. "How about you carry that as a sign of good faith that I mean what I say and that Dumbledore will not hit you." He held the pouch out. Severus didn't move as he watched and waited for Harry to make his choice. He could see Harry looking at Dumbledore behind him. "I promise he won't hit you." Dumbledore would never hit a student. Yes, the man was an idiot when it came to his beliefs regarding child abuse and family love but he had never hit a child. 

Harry snatched the pouch from his hands and he was about to issue a warning regarding it when he saw how gently Harry was caressing the pouch. He was holding it firmly but almost as if he already in love with his potion pouch. He would see about getting him one. He had a feeling Harry was going to be very creative in potions once the boy understood how potions were crafted. He held out his hand. "Come back with me." 

Harry looked undecided for a second. Severus wondered what he was thinking. Harry was chewing his lip looking at the pouch he was still running his hand over and the hand held out in front of him. Severus watched as Harry moved the pouch and was now cradling it. He held out his left hand. "Angel, I am hungry." 

"Let's get you some food."


	3. Chapter 3

Sev POV:

They stepped on the stairs and Dumbledore went to speak. Severus held up his free hand. "No, Albus. I am taking up to Poppy. He needs a full exam." 

"I do agree. He needs a full exam." Minerva looked very concerned.

"I am sure it's not necessary. His relatives love him. I believe this is just a bid for attention." 

Poppy needed to examine Dumbledore. The man might have taken a skillet to the head too. "Is that so?" Severus arched a brow. "Remove the nose." He was still holding Harry's hand. The boy was staring at the pouch. The boy must have felt me looking at him as he turned his eyes upward.

"Angel, can we get ice cream later. I want to find out why my cousin is always eating it. I don't want to eat as much as he does because I think I might explode. He's huge. These are his clothes from a few years ago." 

Severus was going to kill two muggles and a Headmaster. "If Poppy gives you the clearance to do so, I believe a dish of ice cream wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities after you finish your meal." Severus could see Dumbledore had his wand out and pointing at his nose. "Any luck?" 

Minerva smirked. Dumbledore frowned as he attempted to remove the nose again. "Finite Incantatum." Nothing happened. "My-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Severus warned. He wasn't going to chase the boy and he didn't have another potion pouch on him. He also didn't want Harry to drop the one he was carrying. "Harry, what spell did you use to make Professor Dumbledore's nose red?" 

"Spell? I get to learn spells. Like the ones that wizards have in the movies?" Harry's eyes were huge. Severus felt his hand being released and his robe got a tug. "Potions and spells, oh, this keeps getting better and better, Angel. Potions and spells, amazing."

Severus was glad the kid wasn't a drama queen or a brat but he was concerned about Harry. "Accidental magic. Have fun getting rid of the nose, Albus. You might need to see Poppy too or wait for it to wear off." Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to see Dumbledore stuck with the nose until after the Welcoming Feast or not. He was going to hear Dumbledore whine about everything regarding Harry he had a feeling and him staring at the red nose might give him some enjoyment while doing so. "Yes, you do. Now, let's see Poppy, get you some food, and we will discuss the bank." 

"You won't water down the can of soup as my aunt does? She says I should be grateful they give me a can a week, bread, and water." 

Harry's hand was latched onto my robe or I would have been off to kill his aunt. Dumbledore grabbed Minerva as she had the same murderous look in her eyes that I was shoving down in my own. "You will get full meals." Severus revamped his brewing schedule to include potions that Poppy was going to include in Harry's diet. "Inside, now. Go and stand by the stairs, I will be right with you." Harry walked into Hogwarts, his focus on my pouch. "Albus, you have a lot to answer for. You better think of a way to keep that boy away from Petunia and no, he will not be residing with the Weasleys."

"Surely, my -"

"Break the habit now." Severus moved a bit to see inside Hogwarts. Harry was standing at the stairs still staring at the pouch. "We will discuss it later. Now, let's go and see Poppy." 

______________________________Harry's POV_________________

Harry saw his Angel coming toward him. He still had the pouch in his arms. "Harry, I am going to warn you that the stairs move. If you are very quiet on them, you can hear a slight hum and a click before they do." 

"They move!" Harry couldn't believe it, this coma just kept getting better and better. "Can we ride them like those rides you see on the telly? My cousin calls them theme parks and he got to go to them a lot. My aunt and uncle always took him and made me stay in my cupboard or at Mrs. Figg's if she would take me. Her house smells of cats. I counted them last time and she had 43 of them. She doesn't like to clean. She says why clean when the cats will just make it messy again. She still calls Dudley Harry. My cousin hates when she does it." His Angel started up the stairs and he followed him. He wasn't going to lose his angel. His guardian must be dead if he got this angel now. Well, no great loss on that part. He was a slacker. 

"Do you like cats?" The Highlander spoke. 

"Yep, the cats liked me too. I know all their names. If I got sick, my aunt would send me there and I would sleep on the couch and wake with a bunch of them on me. Merry is my favorite. She was born on Christmas. Mrs. Figg said I could keep her but my aunt wouldn't let me." Harry wondered why they stopped when he felt the stairs move. He let out a squeal of excitement as they moved across the open space. "My teacher is never going to believe my essay on what I did over my summer holiday but at least I will have something to write about instead of just gardening stuff."

"Do you like doing your school assignments?" The Highlander was full of questions it appeared. Maybe she was the interrogator but he wasn't sure if they were in Merlin or not.

"Yes, but my relatives don't like me to do than Dudley. He has a brain of a flea." Harry was getting tired of climbing all the stairs. "Way too many stairs. Next time, we cut out the ton of stairs but we need to keep the moving staircases. Are we almost there?" Harry giggled. "I never got to say that before." Harry laughed as his Angel picked him up. Harry let out a yawn. 

"My -" The Highlander hit the court jester. "Why do you need to go to the bank?"

"No idea. I just agreed to return. The one with all the hair was more concerned about going to get drunk because of the carts so I didn't get to ask. I did get new clothes. Clothes that are all mine, mine, mine." Harry's voice sounded like Daffy Duck. "Daffy is just great." 

"Daffy?" The Highlander looked confused. 

The Highlander being nosey but he didn't mind since it wasn't like anyone would ever know what he revealed in his dream. "Daffy Duck." Harry yawned again. He shifted a bit. "Bugs Bunny." 

"They are cartoon characters." 

"My angel knows." Harry let out a happy sound as there were no more stairs. "Maybe I can dream up a slide for when we have to go down." 

"Poppy?" The court jester questioned after they entered the room. 

Harry looked at all the beds. It was a huge open room but plenty of places for him to hide if he needed to. He was more interested in the fact he was going to have his own bed. "Wow, can I pick my own bed? Is this where I am going to stay for the next seven years?" There were no other boys in the room. 

"You will be in a dorm with other boys." The court jester smiled. 

Harry's eyes went big. "Other boys?" Maybe since Dudley wasn't in his dream he could have friends. "Angel, does that mean I might be able to have a friend?"

"Yes, I expect you will have a few of them." 

Harry loved his angel. The angel was just full of good news. He wondered if his angel was the new and improved version of angels. He had seen the words on stuff his aunt always bought but he thought the stuff was junk or just ways to get stupid people to buy their crap. However, since his previous angel never made an appearance, he must have the new and improved version.

"Severus? Who do you have in your arms?" 

An old woman dressed like she in some movie that his aunt would watch to impress the neighbors. She would leave the volume up high to make sure they heard the program. Harry watched a woman walk toward them. "Angel, is she a fairy godmother?"

"No, she is a mediwitch." 

"A what?" 

"I am someone who is going to check your health." 

Harry frowned. "Where is the doctor?" What kind of cheap dream was this? He got all this great stuff but forgot to add a real doctor into his own dream. Maybe his aunt hit him with her fake name brand skillet. The one she loved to put on the stove to impress any neighbor over for tea. "Angel, I think I got cheated on the doctor aspect in this dream. Is that why my guardian angel is dead?"


	4. Chapter 4

SEVERUS POV--------------------------

Severus put Harry on the bed closest to Poppy's office. Harry yawned and still had his hand on the potion pouch. Poppy was standing at the end of the bed looking at Dumbledore's nose. "Madam Pomfrey is going to run some magical scans on you." Severus was aware that Poppy wasn't going to be able to remove the nose. Harry's magic worked a bit differently from what he normally saw regarding accidental magic. Harry had more control over it and it wasn't based on his emotions. 

Harry looked up. "She still looks like a fairy godmother. Angel, they won't hurt me?" Harry pointed to Dumbledore. 

"No, you won't feel a thing. Madam Pomfrey is good at her job and is going to make sure you are healthy." Severus was also going to have a mind healer checking on Harry later but he could only do it if Harry was in his house and Dumbledore couldn't discover it. Filius would take Harry to Gringotts but the goblins wouldn't be able to do much regarding who got custody of Harry. Minerva and Pomona would follow Dumbledore's orders. He had a gut feeling Harry was going to be in his house. While Harry wasn't a Gryffindor, he didn't see Harry willingly going to another house. "It won't take long." He wasn't sure if he wanted to take back his potion pouch or not. It would give Harry something to do while he spoke to Dumbledore. "I am going to speak to Madam Pomfrey. You won't hear us so do not panic."

Harry tilted his head. "Why? Am I in trouble?" Harry shook his head. "No, it's my dream, so I am not in trouble. Is the court jester in trouble? He is a bad court jester. Hasn't made me laugh at all." 

Severus winked and leaned close to Harry's ear. He would never do it with any other child but Harry needed his help and he wasn't going to let him or Lily down again. "I am going to be yelling at the court jester." Harry laughed. "It won't take very long." 

"We get ice cream afterward?" 

"After you eat some dinner and Madam Pomfrey says you can." Severus was positive that Poppy would permit Harry some ice cream. He was willing to bet the woman would provide Harry with anything he wanted if Harry kept calling her a fairy godmother. "Count how many potions I have in the pouch." 

"I can open it? Wow, Angel, I get to open it." Harry laid the pouch down and Severus saw him delicately untie the strings. 

Severus smiled. He wasn't worried about Harry breaking anything. He turned and glared at Dumbledore. He walked the few steps to the end of the bed. "Poppy, I want a full scan. A full magical and health exam Poppy." He had a standard practice of getting his snakes a yearly exam and when he asked for a full exam Poppy knew he suspected abuse and wanted confirmation.

"I plan on it but Albus seems to believe it's not necessary. He believes that Harry should be returned to his relatives tomorrow." Poppy glared at Dumbledore. "He is too skinny and small for his age."

"I agree. Albus, it is being done." Minerva sighed deeply. "I didn't like leaving him there as a toddler but he won't be returning there, ever." Dumbledore went to speak. "No, Albus, no. I let you talk to me into doing so then but no, not now. Harry will not be returning to those muggles." 

"He needs the protection of Lily's love. It will keep him safe." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Who is going to protect him from them?" Minerva demanded. "Don't you dare say you can add more wards. It doesn't protect him from the mental damage they have already done."

"Minerva, we can't let Lily's protection fail. I am sure his relatives love him. I will acknowledge that I didn't think Harry would turn out the way he did." Dumbledore ran his hands down his beard. "He must remain at their home." 

"It has failed." Severus glared at Dumbledore. "It failed the first time they hit him, denied him food, or even a bit of love. He won't be returning." Severus held up his hand when Dumbledore when to speak again. "No, Albus. It is for your protection too. If you don't think his little dream won't be exposed and having people wonder, then fine we won't do an exam and you can explain everything in front of the Board and the Wizenagamot as to why it wasn't done." 

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "Fine. I want a copy of the results." Dumbledore turned around and left the Infirmary. 

"He is not going to be happy." Minerva looked at Harry. "I will speak to him. Severus, protect him. I fear Albus will interfere again." 

"I will protect him." Severus had made a vow and he was going to keep it. Poppy and Severus didn't move until Minerva left. "I will need a mind healer too."

"Let's get the scans done. We can discuss the situation after he falls asleep." 

___________end SEV POV___________________

Harry watched his Angel and fairy godmother waiting for the Highlander to leave before they faced him. "Angel, you have 35 bottles. I like the purple bottles best, the black ones are next. You wear black, it's my favorite color." Harry tugged Severus' robes. "I want black bottles too." 

"We can discuss potions later, Harry. Madam Pomfrey is going to start her scans. I promise you it won't hurt." Severus was hoping the abuse wasn't as bad as he was thinking.

Harry held up the rolled and tied potion pouch, bringing it close to his chest. Severus recognized the gesture of Harry using the potion pouch to protect him. "Harry, what I am going to do is use my wand to scan you. I don't even have to touch you." Poppy inhaled deeply. She had seen this defense method before. She might suggest to Severus to get a stuffed animal for Harry.

"Wow, so cool. Does everyone use sticks to cast spells? Do you need one to use magic, Angel?" Harry was looking up at Severus. 

"At times, I do. Some wizards and witches can do magic without using a wand. A wand is what the sticks are called." Poppy pulled out her wand. "Depending on people's jobs, they have different spells they use daily but everyone can learn the spells." 

Harry stood up on the bed, walked to Severus. He leaned into Severus. "Is she going to answer all the questions I ask you from now on? Have you stopped being my guardian angel since she is a fairy godmother? Are fairy godmothers higher ranking? Is that why the court jester left? Did he get booted to the curb?" Harry didn't care for the court jester. He seemed shady to him. He was like a Santa wanna-be. 

Poppy was trying not to laugh. "No, she is not replacing me. I am not sure of the ranking regarding guardians and fairy godmothers. The court jester left because he didn't like us getting our own way." Severus glared at Poppy who was still covering her mouth. 

"He isn't very funny. I need to dream up a better court jester. I don't want a clown. Maybe we can get rid of the court jester and no clowns." Harry was still leaning against Severus but was looking at Poppy. "She needs to sparkle." Suddenly, Poppy's uniform was changed into a sea-blue gown with a pink tie and some silvery type of sparkling woven into the gown. A matching robe appeared next. "Do you think she knows Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty? Don't take any apples from an old crone lady, they will kill you with poison." Harry warned Severus. "I don't know what a crone looks like but I bet they aren't pretty."

Poppy looked down at her new outfit. She arched a brow. She had been dressed in worse due to people being sick on her. "Let's get your scans done, some food into you, and then bedtime, I believe." She hadn't missed the yawns. 

"Angel, I thought you said I could have ice cream and we need to go and see the little guys at the bank. I said I would be back. I don't want to be a liar. Do dreams keep track of time? If we go tomorrow will they know?" Harry yawned again. "I want to try vanilla ice cream before we move on to other flavors." 

"Sit back down on the bed. You will get some dinner and if you behave, ice cream. I will write to Gringotts and inform them I will bring you in the morning." Severus would have to make sure Harry got the rest of the required school list too. "Including getting you a wand." He wasn't sure if Harry would even bother using a wand. 

"I am glad you replaced my dead guardian angel. I don't think he retired since the slacker never showed up before. You are already doing a much better job." Harry walked back to the pillow end of the bed. He sat down. "Strawberry, chocolate, or regular milk?" 

"What?" Severus was now confused. He wasn't sure what Harry was asking.

Poppy pulled out her wand, summoned a small desk, and set up a piece of parchment to record the results, and started to run her scans. Severus and Poppy were ignoring the growing list as more and more parchment were being filled. "I was thinking what type of milk I might want for dinner. My aunt always makes Dudley drink milk when they have their meals. He always wants to drink Pepsi or some other type of pop." 

"Indeed. How about we wait for Madam Pomfrey to finish and declares what is best?" Severus was glancing at the growing list. He could see Poppy's concern too. "I will make fresh potions." Severus was going to make the potions for Harry. 

"Can I help?" Harry was watching Poppy as she waved her wand for the next scans. He watched the movements closely. 

"It's may I help, not can." Severus had bitten back his normal retort of I don't know, can you. He glanced at Harry. He could see Harry was following the movement of Poppy's wand. He had been thinking about Harry's magic. He was going to test the boy's magic but it would be done in private. He didn't want Dumbledore to discover what Harry could do. "We will see what Madam Pomfrey says." 

"She is my fairy godmother, she will say yes. Plus, it's my dream, so it's a yes. So, three yes, me, her, and my dream. I win." Harry clapped his hands. "I don't even have to cook too so I know it's a dream. No chores, no cooking, and a real bed. Dreams rule." 

"How does dinner sound? If you eat it all, I believe we can provide some ice cream." Poppy finished her scans. "You need to get changed into some sleepwear and get under the covers first." 

"I am getting dinner in bed? Best dream ever. Dudley only got it when he was sick. I am not even sick and I am getting dinner in bed." Harry started to pull his packages out of his pockets. "I think I have some pajamas in here. I told the guy I needed everything." He dumped the small packages on the bed. "You make them big?"

Severus pulled out his wand and got busy. Harry was searching through the bags as Severus expanded them. Harry finally found some of his new pajamas. "I got three pairs, I think. All black but see these have owls." 

"If you go through that door, you can get ready for bed and get changed. There is a fresh toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, washcloth, and soap in there for you to use." Poppy pointed to the door that was just past her office door. "I will order you dinner." 

Once Harry was in the washroom, Poppy handed the parchment to Severus. "He was abused from the moment he arrived there." She showed him the list of diaper rashes, colds, starvation, bruising, and broken bones. "He has a long list of concussions too."

"I feared he would. He mentioned a few different things. He needs a mind healer too." 

"I agree. He does seem happy, however." Poppy smiled in reassurance. 

"Yes, but he thinks it's a dream or as he called it another coma dream." Severus didn't care for Harry's description. "Make me copies of this. I want one for Harry's protection. I am taking him to Gringotts tomorrow and will have them do an in-depth scan." 

"Do so, they can certify it too." Poppy handed a copy to Severus. "He isn't using accidental magic." 

"I know." Severus looked down at the magical scan. "It appears I was correct in my assumption. He has been using his magic for a long time."

"Yes, he has been healing himself for a long time. I am not sure what else he has been doing but he is very advanced. I will be destroying these results. I do not believe anyone but you and I should be aware of this information."

"I am in agreement." Severus read down the list. Harry's core had been very active since he was sixteen months old. It was still growing and expanding and Severus was wondering how he was going to protect Harry from being used as a weapon by Dumbledore while helping Harry. He also had to think about the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was going to be a different brand of crazy to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

SEV POV:

Severus was watching Harry as they walked from the Leaky Cauldron to Gringotts. Harry was still in awe of Diagon Alley and he hoped the boy never lost that sense of awe regarding magic. He remembered the first time he had been to Diagon Alley and found it amazing. They still had to finish shopping which Severus felt was going to be interesting. 

Harry had been up early and helped Poppy clean up the infirmary and followed her around asking her endless questions which Poppy had enjoyed answering and learning more about Harry. However, Dumbledore was with Harry when he arrived. Dumbledore had read the results of the exam that Poppy had given with the long history of abuse reflected and dismissed them. Harry didn't like the fact that the court jester thought he was a liar and well, Dumbledore does not look good as a goat. Poppy was still attempting to transform him back when they left. He wondered if Aberforth might be interested in a new goat?

"Angel, can we go back to the book store and the potion shop?" Harry tugged on his robe. 

Severus ignored the tugging on his robes. He figured he would deal with one issue at a time. He would rather have Harry tugging on his robes than have become afraid of him. Harry needed someone he could trust. "It's may we. However, I do believe we will be able to accomplish the tasks." He figured manners was a simple thing to start teaching Harry and the boy wouldn't be upset with him regarding the usage of manners. So far he had been correct in handling Harry. Harry didn't mind being corrected as long as it didn't involve violence or believing the boy was a liar.

"Are we going to have ice cream? I want to try chocolate." Harry had a long talk with Poppy about ice cream until he had finally fallen asleep. Poppy had summoned him to her office after Harry had fallen asleep. She was willing to support Severus in getting Harry away from Dumbledore and the muggles. 

"I thought you enjoyed vanilla?" Severus wondered what idea the boy came up with now. He was also enjoying hearing such innocent responses to things he and many others had taken for granted like being able to have ice cream. 

"I did. I figured that if vanilla was great, chocolate must be much better since Dudley always wanted chocolate." Harry looked like he was about to run but stopped himself as Severus already warned him about running in Diagon Alley. He was glad the boy resisted the urge. 

Severus wondered if he should introduce the boy to Honeydukes. The variety of chocolate would make the boy excited. Dumbledore would kill him, so yes, he would. He wanted to find time to discuss Dumbledore with Harry and Harry's abilities. He would do it after Gringotts. "Remember no changing the goblins into something else." 

"It's not my fault the court jester is an old goat too. He isn't very funny." Harry huffed a bit. "Why does he want me to wake up from my coma? Are you sure he isn't Uncle Vernon trying to get me to wake up so he won't get in trouble with the police like last time?"

"Last time?" Severus started to count to ten. The only way that Harry would have been able to remain with those muggles is if Dumbledore interfered. If he interfered, he knew the whole time. Severus was going to use the man for potion testing. He wouldn't be able to tell Minerva or Poppy as they might slice the man--oh, wait, he just might. They entered the bank.

Harry's POV (with a bit of SEV):

Harry waved at the goblins as they walked to the teller area. "Hi Griphook." Harry waved at the teller area manager who was at the end. "He didn't like me calling him Toothy. He said someone is already named that, can you believe someone stole my name for Griphook? I say he should get the name." 

"Indeed." Severus was going to set up a mental health exam. While he was enjoying the world the boy weaved it was still a bit disconcerting. He wanted Harry to be the best wizard he could be yet aware of the true intentions of Albus Dumbledore. He was under no illusion that Dumbledore didn't see anything in Harry Potter but as a weapon and a way to beat the Dark Lord when he returned.

Griphook looked up from his desk and walked down to them. "Heir Potter, I am glad you have returned. Please follow me. Ironclaw is expecting you." 

"I hope we can ride the carts again. They go so fast, it was fun. It was like I had wings." Oh, he liked that idea. Wings. He thought maybe green and black wings would be so cool. They would be mostly black but have green laced around and through them. Yes, wings. He could fly everywhere and perhaps touch a cloud. Wouldn't that be fun to touch a real cloud?

"Harry, no, do not give yourself wings." 

"Why? It's my dream and I want wings." Harry pouted for a second. He wanted wings. "I could fly and maybe find my slacker former guardian angel and see if he is truly dead or just hates me. Touch a cloud too. Do you think angels live on clouds? Is that where you went last night?" 

"If you have wings, I won't be able to keep track of you. No, I live at Hogwarts and so will you." Severus was going to make sure of it. Dumbledore was not going to return Harry to the muggles or decided for him to reside with the Weasleys. He shuddered at the very idea of Harry living with Molly and her yelling. The boy would never recover from any abuse with her yelling. 

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what to do now. He wanted to keep his Angel, who was dressed in black, but he wanted to find the slacker of a guardian angel at the same time. Perhaps he could do it later. He did want to talk to the goblins and stay with his Angel. Wings could always be another option later. "Ok, I won't for now." 

"Thank you." Severus didn't miss for the for now. He would deal with that aspect later. 

Griphook looked at the two of them as they arrived at Ironclaw's office. "Heir Potter, I do thank you for not sprouting wings and hope you won't endeavor to do so later." 

Harry wasn't sure about not doing so later so he didn't reply. He didn't to make a promise he couldn't keep. They entered the office to see a goblin sitting behind a desk. One the desk was a green marble bowl, some herbs, and potion bottles. "Oh, potions." Harry walked over to the desk and just stared at the bottle before slowly touching one. "What do they do?" Harry looked at Ironclaw. "How come the bottles aren't black or purple like my angel's"

"They are different types of potion bottles, I prefer to use the blacks for certain types of potions and purple for others." Severus took a seat. "I am sure the goblins have their own system." 

"We do, Heir Potter. We would like to run an Inheritance Test on young Heir Potter as well as settle some disturbing information we have received over the years as well as several concerning withdrawals." 

Severus had a feeling Dumbledore was involved in what the goblins wished to discuss. "I would like to remove Harry from custody of his muggle relatives and whoever is his magical guardian on the grounds of abuse." He was aware Dumbledore was the boy's magical guardian but didn't want to mention it in front of Harry for fear the man would never be out of his goat form. He didn't mind the old goat being a goat but had a feeling many others would.

Ironclaw smirked. He was hoping he could find a way to protect Harry. "Excellent. First an Inheritance Test. Heir Potter, we need three drops of your blood into the bowl." 

Harry looked at the bowl. "I think I have bleed enough why do I need to do so in my dream?" Harry looked at his angel. "I don't like bleeding." 

"I do not blame you, I do not believe anyone likes seeing their own blood. However, it will get you away from your aunt and uncle." Severus hoped Harry wouldn't get stuck on the blood issue.

"Oh, in that case, take all you want. Anything to get away from those nutters. I mean honestly, how many skillets to the head to do they believe a child can take? If anything, perhaps they should do it to their son, it certainly wouldn't hurt the fat prat. They certainly took enough of my blood to paint their whole house in it." Harry held out his hand. He didn't see the faces of Ironclaw or Severus as he spoke. 

Ironclaw used a silver knife to make a small cut on Harry's hand and Severus healed it as soon as the three drops hit the bowl. Harry smiled. "Wow, cool. See, Angel, you are my angel. No one else has ever healed me when I was bleeding before." 

Harrison James Potter  
birthname: Orion Sirius Potter Black  
Blood adoption: Lily Evans  
DOB 1 August 1980 330 

Titles:  
LeFay (inheritance)  
Slytherin (conquest)  
Gryffindor (inheritance)  
Peverell (inheritance)  
Gaunt (conquest)  
Black (inheritance)  
Potter (inheritance)

Godparents:  
Regulus Arcturus Black (deceased)  
Remus Lupin (disqualified due to Ministry regulations)  
Alice Longbottom (disqualified due to mental health issues)  
Frank Longbottom (disqualified due to mental health issues)  
Severus Snape (eligible)  
Minerva McGonagall (ineligible for neglect on 1 November 1981)

Severus looked at Ironclaw. His world was just smashed. Harry wasn't even born in July which meant that Longbottom was the correct child and because of Dumbledore (he was sure he had a hand in this), James Potter and Sirius Black, the world believed Harry was born on the 31st of July. James and Lily weren't even married. It just reeked of Dumbledore. "I believe we have some major issues." 

"We do. It was why we wished to discuss the situation with Heir Potter. We were a bit concerned that Headmaster Dumbledore might attempt to come with him but we have several issues that need to be resolved. We also have to discuss some accounting aspects as well as some disturbing reports that I can see by Heir Potter are true regarding the muggles." 

"I would like for Harry to received a complete medical and mental health exam as well as a purge as I believe there might be a few binds and blood glamours on him." Severus was sure that there had to be. There was no way Harry would have just Lily's eyes if there wasn't. Where were the Black features? To much wasn't making sense. 

"I find I am in agreement. We can discuss the financial aspect while he is being purged and examined." 

"Harry, the goblins are going to do an exam like Poppy did. I will remain here the whole time. You will be safe." Severus didn't want the boy to grow wings and fly off. "You also can't transform anyone into something, please." 

Harry made a frowny face but agreed. "Do you think I can met the one who stole Griphook's name of Toothy?" 

Ironclaw blinked for several seconds. "I am sure Toothy wouldn't object to meeting you but he is older than Griphook so he couldn't have stolen the name." 

"Oh, good point." Harry smiled. Ironclaw summoned a healer who escorted Harry out and to the exam area. 

"We have to set up a few thing to prevent Dumbledore from retaining custody as well a protecting you and Harry from his future control." 

"Yes, I am aware. He had to be aware of this information. There is no way Potter or Black could have done this without his assistance."

"I am afraid that is another issue. I do not believe Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, or Lily Evans were aware of the situation as we have a will on file for Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter with Mr. Black listed as the godfather." 

"The lying old goat." 

"Exactly. Now, before we begin, I might suggest you have Lord Malfoy here to witness what is occurring as well as being able to provide some protection in the Wizenagamot." 

"If I may use one of your owls, I will send for him." Severus wasn't sure if it was a great idea but he did need someone with power to block Dumbledore and it would help later with the Dark Lord too. 

"Certainly." 

Severus wondered if he had a headache potion that would cut off the building migraine that was caused by Dumbledore.


End file.
